1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compound camera consisting of a video camera and a still picture camera which is adapted for use of a film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video camera and a still picture camera have generally been supposed to be carried around separately from each other for use of them as desired by the user. Meanwhile, there have been proposed some video camera arranged to have a still picture camera disposed within its grip or in parallel with it within a common casing and some single-lens reflex type still picture camera arranged to have a video camera unit mounted thereon by modifying its viewfinder part.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,375 discloses a camera which is arranged to have a movable mirror disposed within the optical path of an objective lens for shooting and to be capable of recording a still picture and a motion picture respectively on different recording media by selectively switching the position of the movable mirror from one position over to another.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. SHO 57-96444 discloses a video camera in which an optical shooting part for taking pictures on a silver-halide film is arranged either to be built in the body of the video camera or to be detachably mountable on the video camera body as a discrete unit.
Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 1-185533 also discloses a compound camera. This compound camera is arranged to provide a display on a monitor to permit confirmation of an image signal which corresponds to an image to be formed on a silver-halide film and which is obtained by a photoelectric conversion element.
However, none of these prior art examples have sufficiently provided the following necessary means:
(i) Some arrangement necessary in recording a silver-halide still image and a moving video image simultaneously and at the same angle of view; PA1 (ii) Means for carrying out functions both for a still picture camera and a video camera in common to permit reduction in size in combining them into one apparatus; PA1 (iii) Technological means for saving electric energy to be included in combining a still picture camera and a video camera into one apparatus; or PA1 (iv) Means for preventing the audio recording of a video camera from being affected by various driving sounds which are allowable for the conventional silver-halide type still picture camera.
Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. SHO 63-247738 has proposed a compound camera, which is arranged to control the apertures and the focal lengths of both still-picture camera and video camera parts. However, the proposition relates only to control over the respective lenses for taking a still image and a moving video image and is not arranged to meet the requirement mentioned in the paragraph (i) above.
Besides, the arrangement of the compound camera of the prior art to simultaneously record a silver-halide still image and a moving video image has been inadequate with respect to exposure control for obtaining the two images in adequate states.